CHILDISH
by SooDoIt
Summary: "Soo baby.. kau marah ? karna tadi yang menjemputmu Kris hyung?" Tanya chanyoel sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja Kyungsoo. Chansoo, KrisTao
1. Chapter 1

**CHILDISH**

**Main cast:**

**Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Park Chanyoel (Boy)**

**Kris Wu (Boy)**

**Huang Zi Tao (Girl)**

**Do Minho (Boy)**

**Genre: Romance, Humor (mungkin)**

**Satu lagi ff aneh + pasaran yang asli terbuat dari mimpi dan bayangan autor sendiri… semoga ini bisa buat kalian bahagia,, maaf typo bertebaran ^^ enjoy the story !**

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi Kyungsoo sudah memulai kesibukannya dengan membuat sarapan dan bersiap untuk membangunkan oppanya. Dengan langkah tenang kyungsoo menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki " Oppa ..bangun.. Minhoo Opppa bangunnn " teriak Kyungsoo tepat di telinga Minho. Dengan segera Minho pun bangun dan mengelus-ngelus telinganya "Yak! Soo bisa tidak ngebangunin orang itu biasa aja ! lama-lama oppa mu yang tampan ini bisa tuli, Kalo kau selalu berteriak seperti itu!" dengan santai Kyungsoo menjawab "heheheh mianne oppa.. tapi oppa susah sekali dibangunkan! Sudah sana oppa mandi! Nanti sarapannya keburu dingin" Kyungsoo pun mendorong Minho untuk mandi.<p>

Keluarga Kyungsoo adalah keluarga kaya, ayah Kyungsoo Do Siwon adalah pengusaha sukses yang memiliki beberapa perusahan di luar negri dan omma nya adalah Kim Kibum mantan model internasional, karna perusahaan yang berada di luar negri tepatnya Canada, membuat Kyungsoo dan kakaknya Do Minho tinggal terpisah dari orangtuanya.

Selesai menyantap sarapan kedua kakak beradik ini bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke tujuan masing-masing, Kyungsoo ke sekolah dan Minho ke universitasnya. Ketika keluar rumah terlihatlah seorang tower nyasar eh maksudnya terlihatlah seorang pemuda tinggi tampan dengan alis angry bird. Kyungsoo yang merasa mengenalinya pun bertanya "Kris oppa? Kenapa ada di sini? Oppa tidak nyasar kan?".

"Kyung kau ini.. aku kemari kan untuk menjemput mu … ck..ck.. ayo kita berangkat, nanti terlambat lagi" jawab kris. "loh biasanya Chanyoel yang menjemput mu Kyung?" Tanya minho. "mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjemputnya hyung" sambung Kris. "ohh begitu baiklah titip adiku Kris .. awas kalo kau membuatnya terluka!" ucap Minho sambil mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan langsung kabur menuju mobilnya. "yak! Oppa ihh menjijikan!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil membersihkan keningnya "Oppa ayo berangkat"Ucap kyungsoo sambil menggandeng Kris menuju mobilnya dan segera melaju menuju sekolahan.

Sesampainya diparkiran Kyungsoo yang akan berjalan tiba- tiba pandangannya menjadi hitam "ayo siapa ini?" suara baritone yang khas menyapa pendengaran Kyungsoo "Yak! berhenti bermain-main! Aku kan jadi tak bisa melihat !" sembur Kyungsoo pada lelaki tinggi yang sedang menutup mata Kyungsoo "ayolah Soo.. tebak ini siapa?" Kyungsoo mencubit tangan pria tinggi itu "auww appoo" dengan tangan yang terlepas Kyungsoo langsung bergegas menyusul Kris "makanya oppa jangan main-main sama aku! Weeeekk".

"ya Kyung..kan tinggal jawab aja siapa aku !ngak perlu cubit juga kan" kata namja tinggi ini sambil mengelus lengannya yang membiru.

At kantin

Dimeja ujung kantin ini terlihatlah 2 pasang kekasih, yang pertama adalah pasangan tower karna dua-duanya memiliki tinggi yang istimewa sang pria bernama Kris dan sang wanita bernama Tao, pasangan ini adalah pasangan yang sangat romantic. Di depan pasangan romantic terdapat pula pasangan tom and jerry.. dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda jauh, dengan sikap yang terbanding terbalik, sang pria yang bernama Chanyoel dengan senyum berkembang 5 jari, mempunyai telinga lebar sedang sang wanita Kyungsoo memiliki mata bulat dan bibir berbentuk lambing cinta yang tebal.

"Soo baby.. kau marah ? karna tadi yang menjemputmu Kris hyung?" Tanya chanyoel sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja Kyungsoo

"Ani.. aku tidak marah, malah aku senang yang menjemputku tadi Kris oppa" jawab kyungsoo dingin dan tanpa disadari wajah chanyoel pun berubah sedih, dengan tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Melihat Chanyoel pergi Kyungsoo menatap dengan biasa saja. Melihat itu Tao pun berkata "yak ! Kyung kau ini, lihat pangeranmu mu itu marah Kyung".

Dengan tenang Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas dan berkata "biarkan saja Tao, nanti juga dia kembali lagi!".

Dengan tenang Kris berucap "ah..kalian ini kekanakan sekali.. Kyung kau tau kan kalo si dobimu itu kekanakan dan juga posesif sekali pada mu..kau harusnya lebih dewasa Kyung.. liat aku dan Tao.. kita selalu saling melengkapi.. ia kan Taoie ". Melihat pasangan tower yang sedang colek mencolek membuat Kyungsoo bosan dan akhirnya dia pergi mencari pangeran dobinya.

At taman sekolah

Terlihatlah sesosok pria bertelinga lebar sedang menundukan wajahnya dan menitikan air mata sambil bergumam "hiks…soo baby sudah tak sayang lagi padaku.. di lebih menyukai Kris hyung yang seperti angry bird itu..hiks apa soo baby tak tau kalo angry bird itu burung pemarah dan jelek..hiks liat saja alisnya..hiks soo baby sudah bosan pada ku..hiks..hiks ..soo baby jahat" isakan

terdengar sangat memprihatinkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo duduk disamping Chanyoel yang sedang terisak "emm Yollie.. mau peremen?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyoel. Chanyoel yang baru menyadari adanya Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya " ya ampun .. sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat soo baby… apa aku sangat merindukannya? Emm padahal baru 30 menit ngak ketemu.. sampai .. auww apoo!" ringis Chanyoel yang ternyata di cubit oleh Kyungsoo di pipinya.

"Yak! Park dobi.. kau ini aku nyata bukan bayangan tau.. apa-apaan sih kau ini" ucap Kyungsoo

"hiks..hiks..appoo… soo baby sudah tidak sayang lagi sama Yollie.. soo baby lebih sayang angry bird jelek itu ketimbang Yollie.. hiks..hiks" ucap chanyoel sambil terisak, melihat itu Kyungsoo jadi merasa tak tega dengan lembut Kyungsoo menghapus air mata Chanyoel "Yollie.. kenapa Yollie berfikir begitu? Soo sayang kok ma Yollie.. buktinya Soo nyusul Yollie ke sini.. ujilma jangan nagis lagi yah" Kyungsoo mengelus –mengelus kepala Chanyoel.

"Soo baby bohong! Buktinya Soo baby senang karna Kris hyung yang jemput Soo baby tadi, terus udah 2 kali Soo baby nyubit yollie.. liat cubitan Soo baby bikin kulit Yollie biru .. ini sakit" tunjuk Chanyoel pada luka lebam bekas cubitan kyungsoo di tangannya.

"Emm.. Yollie tau kenapa tadi Soo bilang lebih suka di jemput Kris oppa? Sebenarnya Soo tadi sedih begitu ngeliat Kris oppa yang jemput Soo, Soo sebel sama Yollie.. makanya Soo bilang gitu, trus juga kalo Yollie yang jemput Soo pasti Yollie marah kalo liat Minho oppa suka nyium Soo. Soo gak mau Yollie bête tiap kali kerumah Soo. Buat cubitannya mana sini Soo liat" dengan perlahan Kyungsoo melihat memar di tangan Chanyoel "ya ..ampun biru..pasti sakit yah..maafin Soo ya Yollie ..Soo ngak sengaja abis Soo kesel sih sama Yollie tadi". Kyungsoo pun mengelus dan mengecup memar di tangan Chanyoel.

"Soo baby bener ngak suka sama angry bird? Maafin Yollie juga yah udah bikin Soo baby kesel.. Yollie janji ngak kan marah lagi liat Minho hyung nyium Soo baby, dan Yollie ngak kan bikin Soo baby marah lagi" ucap Chanyoel .

"Emm janji yah Yollie.. Yollie gak marah lagi kan sama Soo?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Enggak.. Yollie gak marah kok ma Soo baby ..tapi Soo baby cubitan yang di pipi masih sakit " jawab Chanyoel

"Ahh ia sini biar Soo obatin". Tanpa menunggu lama Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya untuk mencium pipi Chanyoel Chup! Bukanya pipi yang terkena, Channyoel malah menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Kyungsoo. Ciuman yang tadinya hanya sebatas menempel kini berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan ketika keduanya mulai kehabisan udara Channyoel pun melepas tautan bibirnya dan berkata "Baby kenapa membuka mata? Ayoo tutup matanya !" dengan perintah itu Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan kembali ia rasakan kedua bibirnya beradu dengan kedua bibir Chanyoel. Sekarang lumatan-lumatan itu berubah menjadi hisapan dan hisapan itu menjadi gigitan lalu mulai lidah saling berperang sampai Kyungsoo sadar dan mendorong Chanyoel menjauh "Yoliee ih jangan remas dada Soo dong kan sakit" ucap Kyungsoo polos.

"Mianne baby ..habis dada Soo baby minta dijamah sih hehehe" dengan cengiran aneh Chanyoel mulai mencium Kyungsoo lagi.

Disisi lain terliahatlah sepasang tower yang mengamati kejadian itu "Tao jangan liat .. itu bukan tontonan yang layak bagimu ..kamu masih kecil" ucap Kris sambil menutup mata Tao.

"Oppa ! biarkan aku melihat mereka.. oppa aku bukan anak kecil.. lihat Kyungsoo yang badanya lebih kecil dariku dan Chanyoel oppa yang super kekanak-kanakan saja sudah berani melakukan itu.. aku kan hanya melihat oppo" keluh Tao.

TBC

OR

END ?

Tambah berantakan yah hehehe… mianne chinggu… tapi semoga suka yah .. menerima kritik and saran… jangan lupa rieview yahh.. karna rieview dari kalian merupakan tanda penghargaan buat saya… sebelum dan sesudahnya saya ucapkan trimakasihh ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHILDISH**

****

**Main cast:**

**Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Park Chanyoel (Boy)**

**Kris Wu (Boy)**

**Huang Zi Tao (Girl)**

**Do Minho (Boy)**

**Genre: Romance, Humor (mungkin)**

**Satu lagi ff aneh + pasaran yang asli terbuat dari mimpi dan bayangan autor sendiri… semoga ini bisa buat kalian bahagia,, maaf typo bertebaran ^^ enjoy the story !**

* * *

><p>Pagi ini suasana di kediaman Do sangat tenang, tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya yang selalu diwarnai oleh teriakan-teriakan Do Kyungsoo untuk membangunkan sang kakak Do Minho. Karna kedua kakak beradik ini sekarang tengah hikmat menikmati sarapannya.<p>

"Sooie… hari ini kamu tidak apa-apa di rumah sendiri?" tanya Minho pada adik tersayangnya.

"Memang oppa mau pergi? pergi kemana? Kok baru ngasih tau sekarang sih oppa" tanya cepat Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampun Soo, bisa gak sih tanyanya satu-satu.. kau ini. Begini Sooku sayang, hari ini oppa ada penelitian dikampus, dan sepertinya oppa baru bisa pulang besok malam jadi kau di rumah sendiri Soo, tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau takut ajak saja Tao untuk menginap disini, bagaimana?" tanya Minho.

"Oh begitu, kenapa oppa baru cerita sekarang, emm ya sudah oppa hati-hati disana yah, jangan lupa makan, jangan lupa mandi, jangan tidur terlalu malam dan pastikan oppa aktifkan alarm karna oppa sulit buat bangun pagi. " cerocos Kyungsoo.

Cerocosan Kyungsoo langsung membuat Minho tertawa "Hahhahaha… ia sayang, oppa akan ingat semua pesanmu, kamu juga hati-hati yah kalau ada apa-apa harus langsung telepon oppa, oh yah ingat Soo! Kamu hanya boleh membawa Tao untuk menginap, tidak ada Chanyoel atau Kris okay? Kalau sampai oppa tau mereka kemari akan oppa cincang mereka" gertak Minho yang membuat Kyungsoo mengganggukan kepala.

"Sooie, hari ini oppa antar ke sekolah yah.. tidak ada penolakan okay! Jadi sekarang cepat siap-siap" ucap Minho sambil berjalan menuju garasi.

"Aduh Minho oppa selalu seperti itu, bagaimana ini padahal Yollie mau menjemputku. Ya sudah aku sms saja" Kyungsoo pun mulai mengetikan sms pada Chanyoel.

To : Yollie

Yollie miane hari ini aku pergi kesekolah dengan Minho oppa, sampai ketemu di sekolah.

Setelah mengirimkan pesan pada Chanyoel, Kyungsoo pun bergegas menyusul Minho yang sudah siap di mobil.

.

At School

Begitu sampai disekolah, Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari mobil dan akan beranjak pergi ketika tiba-tiba Minho berkata "Soo, kau melupakan sesuatu.." dengan langkah gontai Kyungsoo medekati Minho dan dengan cepat Minho mencium dahi dan mengacak sayang rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ingat kata-kata oppa tadi Soo, oppa pergi dulu…" ucap Minho sambil menjalankan mobilnya. Dan tanpa diduga sesosok pria tinggi sudah berada di belakang Kyungsoo dan langsung menempelkan sebuah tissue di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Yollie…sudah jangan mulai lagi okay.." ucap Kyungsoo

"Soo baby… kenapa selalu seperti itu…. Yollie kesal selalu saja Minho hyung itu mencium Soo baby seenaknya… sini Yollie bersihkan pake tissue" ucap suara bas Chanyoel.

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo hanya memutarkan kedua matanya "Ya ampun, Yollieku sayang.. Soo kan udah pernah bilang jika mencium dahi dikeluarga Soo itu adalah kebiasaan. Lagiankan Minho oppa hanya mencium didahi, sedangkan Yollie .. apss" Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan ucapannya "Kajja kita kekelas" ucapnya cepat 'uhhh hamper saja keceplosan kalo Yollie denger kelanjutan ucapanku tadi pasti dia minta jatah (?) emm' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil bergegas pergi.

"Yaaa… Soo baby .. sedangkan aku kenapa? Jangan tinggalin Yollie.. baby Soo baby….." teriak Chanyoel berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

At Kantin

"Baby…Soo baby…. Tadi bicaranya belum selesai baby… ayo teruskan sedangkan Yollie kenapa?"

"Baby Sooooooo….." rengek Chanyoel yang menarik narik lengan seragam Kyungsoo.

"Ya Park Chanyoel kau berisik sekali sih! Dan berhentilah menarik seragamku! sudah lupakan apa yang tadi kubicarakan! Cepat habiskan makananmu sekarang!" Raung Kyungsoo kesal dan membuat Chanyoel menundukan kepala.

Tiba-tiba datanglah pasangan tower dan langsung duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Chanyoel.

"Yo! Kenapa lagi dengan dia Soo?" tanya Kris sambil menunjuk Chanyoel yang masih menundukan kepala.

"Ahhh… sudah oppa biarkan saja" ucap Kyungsoo acuh dan semakin membuat Chanyoel tertunduk.

Melihat kejadian itu pasangan tower pun hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tiba-tiba Tao berkata " Ah.. ia Soo tadi, Minho oppa menelepon dan memintaku untuk menemani kamu malam ini, dan katanya aku harus menjagamu dan menjauhkanmu dari lelaki hidung belang" ucap Tao sambil melirik pada Chanyoel yang masih menunduk.

"Ah… ya ampun Minho oppa menyebalkan! Masa dia gak percaya sama aku.." runtuk Kyungsoo "Jadi Tao malam ini menginap dirumahku yah.." pinta Kyungsoo pada Tao.

" Emm.. bagaimana yah…. Aku sih mau saja, tapi hari ini aku dan Kris oppa mau nonton, paling aku akan kerumahmu nanti malam selesai nonton bagaimana? Atau kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Tao.

Mendengar perkataan Tao, Kris melirik Chanyoel yang masih menunduk "Ya Park Chanyoel, sampai kapan kau akan menunduk seperti itu? Soo bagaimana kalau nanti kita Double date saja?" tanya Kris pada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan 'jangan ganggu acara kencanku'.

Mengerti dengan tatapan horror yang Kris berikan Kyungsoo pun berkata "Em… begitu, kalo begitu Tao pergi saja nonton dengan Kris oppa, aku dan Yollie juga akan pergi sore nanti. Jadi kalian bersenang-senanglah" ucap Kyungsoo. Dan membuat Kris tersenyum senang.

"Benar kalian bedua akan pergi juga?" tanya Tao

"Ia, tenang saja Tao… aku dan Yollie akan pergi sore nanti" ucap Kyungsoo sambil merilik Chanyoel. Seketika melihat Chanyoel yang masih menundukan kepala Kyungsoo jadi merasa bersalah.

"Yollie…Yollie kenapa? Marah sama Soo?" tanya halus Kyungsoo, namun tak ada jawaban dari Chanyoel. Melihat itu Kris pun berinisiatif untuk pergi membawa Tao karna ditakutkan akan terjadi perang dunia (?).

Melihat reaksi Chanyoel yang teteap diam dan malah semakin menunduk, Kyungsoo pun mengelus kepala Chanyoel dan menghadapkan kepala Chanyoel kearah Kyungsoo. Setelah berhasil menghadapkan kepala Chanyoel, kyungsoo memegang pipi Chanyoel dan mengangkatnya agar tidak menunduk.

"Yollie tidak pegal dari tadi menunduk?" tanya Kyungsoo "nanti leher Yollie sakit loh kalau menunduk terus" masih tidak ada reaksi dari Chanyoel.

"Ahh… Yollie marah sama Soo? Maafin Soo ya Yollie, kalo Yollie diem aja kaya gini Soo jadi sedih" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas. Mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang lirih membuat Chanyoel mendongakan kepala dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Yollie sebel sama Soo baby… Soo baby jahat sama Yollie…. Hiks..hiks… tadi Soo baby… ngebentak (?), Yollie takut…." Ucap Chanyoel sambil terisak.

"Ya ampun Yollie maafin Soo ya, Yollie jangan takut…. Habis tadi Yollie nyebelin sih, masa Yollie narik-narik seragam Soo terus nanya mulu pertanyaan tadi" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pipi Chanyoel.

"Yollie mau maafin Soo baby kalo Soo baby janji gak akan mengebentak Yollie lagi… dan Soo baby harus terusin omongan yang tadi" ucap Chanyoel

Mendengar permintaan Chanyoel, Kyungsoo pun mendesah pelan dan berkata "Emm baiklah, Soo janji gak kan galak lagi sama Yollie kalo Yollie gak nakal okay" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Satu lagi…. Apa?" tuntut Chanyoel

"Emm.. Minho oppa mencium Soo cuma didahi aja…. Sedangkan Yollie disini, disini, disini, disini dan disini" ucap Kyungsoo yang menunjuk bagian dahi, hidung, pipi kanan, pipi kiri dan bibir Chanyoel dengan jarinya.

Mengerti dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, Chanyoel pun tersenyum dan berkata "Jadi Yollie boleh…. Cup…Cup..Cup…Cup..CuPss" dengan tiba-tiba Chanyoel mencium dahi, hidung, pipi kanan, pipi kiri, dan bibir Kyungsoo.

"YAK! Yollie kau…ja..…" belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapanya Chanyoel sudah menempel dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo.

Disisi lain kantin sepasang tower sedang menggerutu tak henti melihat kelakuan Chanyoel dan Kyungsoo.

"Aishh apa-apaan si bodoh Itu! Kenapa bisa-bisanya melakukan pelecehan pada Kyungsoo dikantin sekolah! Untung saja aku berhasil mengusir semua orang yang ada di kantin" gerutu Kris

"Ya ampun…ya ampun.. ya ampunn… bagaimana ini? Kyungsoo diserang lelaki hidung belang! Bagaimana ini? Minho oppa miane aku tak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik" runtuk Tao merasa bersalah.

TBC

OR

END ?

Tambah berantakan yah hehehe… mianne chinggu… tapi semoga suka yah .. menerima kritik and saran… jangan lupa review yahh.. karna review dari kalian merupakan tanda penghargaan buat saya… sebelum dan sesudahnya saya ucapkan trimakasihh ^^.

Dan saya ucapkan banyak2 terimakasih buat para chingu yang udah bersedia review...

Buat dorekyungsoo93, shinju, mamik and LVenge.. jongmal kamshamida.. lempar love buat kaliannn ^^


End file.
